BANG!
by Witch of the West
Summary: What if Fred and George were fraternal twins (boy/girl)? Read the story of Fred and Georgia. Ch. 2: Fred and Georgia meet the new DADA professor on the train and get some astonishing news.
1. SNAP, crackle, pop

BANG! An explosion shook the ceiling of the Weasley family room. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Percy (all of whom were currently occupying the room) looked up. BANG! Everyone winced as dust fell from the ceiling and into his or her eyes. Mrs. Weasley growled furiously.  
  
"Fred! Georgia! Stop this nonsense this minute!" she shrieked toward the sky.  
  
"Mum what're we doing? We're right here," Fred said as he stood next to his twin sister. Both had a broom in hand and were dressed to practice some Quidditch.  
  
"What is that retched noise coming from your room?"  
  
"Mum, we weren't making any noise. That was coming from Ron's room. He and Harry are playing Exploding Snap with more than one deck," Georgia tried to explain.  
  
"I don't want to hear any of that nonsense. I don't want anymore Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in this house."  
  
Georgia opened her mouth to protest, but her brother cut in.  
  
"Alright Mum, no more noise. We're going to practice. We will be back soon." With that he shoved Georgia to the door and went outside. Fred and Georgia stalked off to the orchard field out back.  
  
"I can't believe her! Blaming us for everything! It's not our fault most of the time," Georgia ranted. She mounted her broom and took off, Fred followed. "She doesn't even know that practically all of our classes next year are advanced. She's so busy yelling at us for something Ron did that she's not even paying attention. I bet if one of us were knocked unconscious she would think it was a joke. Look who's coming: Bill and Charlie -"  
  
"Our 'perfect' older brothers," Fred finished. "Why don't they just sod off?"  
  
"Fred! Georgia!" Charlie yelled at the figures in mid-air.  
  
"What? Mum get mad at us again and sent you two to fetch us?" Georgia asked.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time, would it? Well forget it, we're not coming," Fred added.  
  
"That's not it! Just come down," Bill replied. Fred shrugged his shoulders at his sister and both went down to meet their brothers.  
  
"We wanted to let you know it was dinner," Charlie explained. "Mum wants you to come, Hermione's arrived."  
  
"Ah! The Three Musketeers are together again. Why doesn't Mum just adopt them and let us go?" Georgia commented.  
  
"Just come and eat," Bill said. Fred and Georgia surrendered to their brothers and followed them to the picnic table dinner was set up at.  
  
All throughout dinner Fred and Georgia talked mostly with themselves. Occasionally they joined in a conversation with Bill and Charlie. It was only when Percy commented on them that Georgia spoke to her mother and her elder brother.  
  
"They're getting worse Mum. I can't work near them. They're always making a racket," Percy complained.  
  
"Percy! If you are going to talk about us make sure we can't hear you," Georgia told Percy.  
  
"I've gotten so used to talking loudly over your noise though," he retorted.  
  
"Maybe if you moved out of the house you would have less noise. I mean Bill and Charlie are out and they are doing just fine."  
  
"At least I have a steady job. I don't know what the two of you will get after you leave school."  
  
"At least we have personalities, which is a lot more than you can show for." The party got very quiet as Georgia let that sink in. The quiet only lasted for a moment though.  
  
"Georgina Anne Weasley!" her mother yelled.  
  
"What?" she yelled back.  
  
"Don't you snap at me young lady! You apologize to your brother at once!"  
  
"Are you deaf? Or did you ignore what he had been saying to me during the course of our conversation? Every time something happens Fred and me are always to blame. We're sick of it, I'm sick of it."  
  
"Fred and I," Percy corrected.  
  
"Whatever," Georgia snapped.  
  
"What has gotten into you Georgia?" her mother asked. Georgia just shook her head and stormed off into the house and up to her and Fred's room. Her twin and Charlie followed.  
  
Fred and Charlie found Georgia lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Fred sat on his own bed while Charlie sat on the floor by his sister's bed.  
  
"Thank you," Fred said.  
  
"For what? Making a fool of myself?" Georgia asked.  
  
"For finally standing up for us," Fred said.  
  
"It was about time one of you snapped. Bill's still trying to calm Mum and Percy down. It is true, though, what you said to Percy," Charlie told his sister.  
  
"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true." The three siblings remained silent for a few minutes. Georgia sat up, got off her bed and sat next to Charlie. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Fred got up and sat next to his twin. He, in turn, leaned his head on her shoulder. Knowing Fred couldn't stay serious for long, Georgia wasn't surprised when he started to fake sob. She started to laugh, causing Fred to only sob harder.  
  
Fred stopped 'crying' to ask: "When are we going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"  
  
"Eleven, Fred. Eleven," Charlie told him. Fred groaned.  
  
"That's too early," he complained.  
  
"Eleven's so early, for someone who wakes up at noon," Georgia said. Charlie laughed as Fred scowled. "I have this feeling that it's going to rain tomorrow," Georgia predicted.  
  
As morning rolled around Georgia was proved right. It was pouring outside. At nine-thirty, Georgia woke up and headed downstairs. She stretched when she reached the bottom of the stairs. When she did her shirt rose and showed where she had rolled Fred's pajama pants so they would fit.  
  
"Wearing Fred's pants again? The green plaid are his favorite, you know," Charlie said from the kitchen table.  
  
"Funny, because I practically own them. Morning Charlie, Ginny, Dad, Hermione. Morning Roger," Georgia did a double take as she saw the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team sitting at her family's kitchen table.  
  
"Georgia, why don't you go wake up Fred?" her father asked.  
  
"Be glad to," she replied before walking back up the stairs. She passed Percy, Harry and Ron on her way back up. She entered her room noisily and jumped on Fred's bed causing him to wake. She sat on the end as he sat up.  
  
"Morning sis. What's going on?"  
  
"Guess who's downstairs, sitting at our kitchen table eating breakfast."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Roger Davies."  
  
"Roger? What's he doing here?"  
  
"Dunno. Why don't we ask him?" Fred yawned in acceptance. He threw the covers off of him and stood up, stretching. He threw on a shirt over his bare chest. His Puddlemere United shirt matched his blue plaid pants. The twins walked downstairs and Fred said "Morning" to everyone, before turning to Roger.  
  
"Roger, nice to see you. If you don't mind me asking, what're you doing here?"  
  
"My mum heard from yours that you were going to Diagon Alley and is having me go with you," Roger explained.  
  
"Oh, just wondering," Fred said. He and Georgia grabbed spots at the table and scooped food onto their plates. They finished quickly and Georgia went up to change. Fred stayed to talk with Roger. Georgia found khaki pants, a black turtleneck, a pair of black knee-high boots and a jean jacket. She grabbed her cloak after she dressed and went into the bathroom. She put her hair up into a high ponytail, and then decided to leave it down. She put on the best natural-looking make-up then went downstairs. The rest of the children were getting dressed. However Roger, Charlie and Bill were occupying the family room.  
  
"Georgia, you okay?" Bill asked.  
  
"Yeah, you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, come sit down," Bill said, making room on the couch between him and Charlie. She went over and sat in the space. She sighed as she hit the couch. Fred came downstairs wearing khaki pants, a black turtleneck, a jean jacket and black shoes. Charlie noticed his twin siblings' outfits.  
  
"Georgia, go stand next to Fred for a second," he told his sister, pushing her off the couch and holding her cloak. Georgia stood next to her brother and laughed. Fred looked at her, then himself.  
  
"We match!" he exclaimed. He gave his sister a huge bear hug. "This means I've found a sense of fashion. I'm so happy!" This only caused everyone in the room to burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"I'm glad you are so happy, but if you don't let go of me, I'm not going to be able to breathe anymore," Georgia said. Fred let go but left his arm around her shoulders. Mr. Weasley came downstairs with everyone behind him. Mrs. Weasley came down and did not even look at the twins. She especially avoided Georgia, who was glad to avoid her mother.  
  
"Time to go, everyone gather around the fire," Mr. Weasley announced. Bill, Charlie and Roger stood. Charlie handed Georgia her cloak and she put it on. Bill went first, followed by Charlie, then Georgia, then Fred. Roger followed Fred, Ron was after Roger, Hermione went, Harry was next, then Ginny. After the children Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey followed, respectively. The group gathered in the Leaky Cauldron before splitting up. Percy had to work so he was not there, but he was going to meet them for dinner. Bill and Charlie went off; Fred, Georgia and Roger walked to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny followed them there. The store was packed with teenagers. Fred, Georgia and Roger talked with many friends and classmates. The students were cautious around the twins, for fear of any pranks to occur in the rain. But few knew that the rain subdued the pranksters, as did the fight with their mother. Roger had been filled in (by Bill and Charlie) of the disagreement.  
  
"Fred! Georgia! Roger!" a familiar Scottish voice made its way to the trio's ears.  
  
"Oliver! No practice! It's too wet!" Georgia yelled back. Oliver Wood made his way over to the soon-to-be seventh years, laughing.  
  
"No practice Georgia," he assured. "No practice today. I expect one of you to be Captain this year."  
  
"Why don't we go to the Leaky Cauldron and have a drink?" Fred suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Oliver said. The four walked out of the store and down the wet road, rain was still pouring down from the sky.  
  
"Isn't it August?" Roger asked.  
  
"Yeah, oh well," Georgia said. She threw the hood of her cloak onto her head as she stepped out into the street, tiring of the crowds under the awnings. The boys followed suit and walked out into the empty (except for Georgia) street. They made it to the pub/inn in no time. Georgia went to get drinks as the boys found a table. She came back with four butterbeers and handed them around before sitting down with her own. While the other three downed their drinks quickly and talked and laughed, Georgia's drink remained untouched except for her playing with it. She was staring at the table, her eyes glazed over. Fred, who was sitting next to her, put his arm around her.  
  
"It'll be okay, don't worry," he said.  
  
"I hate Percy! What is his problem?" she asked. "He's always complaining about us to Mum. He's the reason she's mad at us. Then I have to go and snap."  
  
"I still say it was about time," someone said.  
  
"I know Charlie," Georgia said without looking up. Charlie and Bill sat at the table with them.  
  
"I'll be right back," Georgia said, getting up. She passed a table of Slytherin sixth and seventh years. One whistled long and low, another made a suggestive comment. Both caused Georgia and the people she had been sitting with to stop and turn to look at that table. Fred and Charlie made moves to stand but Bill pushed them back.  
  
"Excuse me?" Georgia asked the table. As she did she noticed a person was missing from the table. Fred and Charlie looked to Bill.  
  
"Let her handle it," he said.  
  
"You heard what I said," one of the Slytherins answered. "Do you have a problem?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, Derrick I have a problem."  
  
"Well, I do too," the Slytherin Beater stood up. "I still can't figure out how Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup the other year. And how did you beat Ravenclaw when we barely beat them?" Georgia looked at the table once more. The only people missing from the team were Malfoy and Marcus Flint.  
  
"Could it be because our team is actually good? Unlike your team?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. There really shouldn't be any girls on any Quidditch team. So that leaves you off the team." Derrick made a move to touch her face, but she slapped his hand away. Georgia was positively furious. "It's a pity, girls bring down a team's strength and talent. Then there is something to say about the people who let them play," he said with a meaningful glance toward Fred, Oliver, Roger, Bill and Charlie.  
  
"You leave them out of this!" Georgia snapped. Just then Marcus Flint, the missing person, came up to them.  
  
"Derrick, are you bothering the lovely Miss Weasley?" Flint asked, going to touch Georgia's shoulder. She slapped his hand away as she had to Derrick. Derrick sat down as Flint turned to face Georgia. Fred stood up and went over to Georgia.  
  
"Come on, Mum wants us to get out books and other things before we meet for dinner," he told her.  
  
"Alright," she agreed. She went to pick up her cloak from her chair, Fred turned to Flint.  
  
"Weasley."  
  
"Flint. Tell your friends to leave my sister alone." He joined Bill and Charlie as they passed to leave. Roger and Oliver followed them, but Georgia stopped at their table. Flint had sat down. Georgia faced Derrick.  
  
"I'll show you just how valuable a girl is to a Quidditch team. See you at school." Derrick glared at Georgia as she walked out the door, held open by Fred.  
  
"I hate that advanced course books are more expensive than regular course books," Fred complained. The group had gone to Flourish and Blotts to get schoolbooks for the upcoming school year. Fred had seven heavy books in his arms. Georgia had six, but Roger had the same number as her brother.  
  
"Thankfully I'm not taking Advanced Astronomy. I would fail that class in a minute," Georgia said. That was the only non-advanced class she didn't have with Roger and Fred. Only the basic subjects were offered as advanced courses. The three heavy book-laden students made their way to find a salesperson. After they paid for the books, found Oliver, Bill and Charlie, and found other things they needed, they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. They arrived to see that only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Percy (who had arrived from work) were there. Fred and Georgia sat at the farthest end, away from their parents and Percy. Bill, Charlie, Oliver and Roger sat with them. A short while later Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived at the table.  
  
Dinner was uneventful compared with the last nights. When the Weasleys went home, Roger and Oliver joined them. Oliver, Roger, Fred, Georgia, Bill and Charlie sat outside. Actually, they were lying down on the ground. Georgia and Fred had changed into the pajamas they had been wearing that morning. They had brought out blankets and captured fireflies in jars. Georgia also brought out candles. Fred took some pillows and threw them out the bathroom window and down to the group below.  
  
"If we really want to, and if Oliver and Roger stay, we could sleep out here," Fred said, coming outside.  
  
"Good idea. It's a good thing the rain stopped and dried up so fast," Georgia said lying down on a blanket and covering herself with another. She lay on her back and watched the stars appear. Pretty soon everyone was lying down, laughing, joking and having a good time. After about twenty minutes Percy opened his window to yell at them. They just laughed and continued merrily. A little while after the interruption from Percy, Ginny came outside with a pillow and blanket, wanting to stay with them. The boys were apprehensive (they weren't talking about the best of subjects) but Georgia vouched for her sister.  
  
"She's old enough, let her stay. If we're going to talk about that stuff with me here, she can stay." Ginny looked thankful and lay down next to her sister.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" Ginny asked her older sister quietly.  
  
"You'll find out eventually. It'll come up again." Ginny nodded and the girls turned their heads toward the sky.  
  
"Georgia?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I talk to you somewhere else?"  
  
"Sure." Georgia and Ginny got up, wrapped their blankets around them and put sandals on.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Fred asked.  
  
"To talk," Georgia answered simply.  
  
"You can't talk here?"  
  
"No." Georgia and Ginny went over to the other side of the backyard. Both picked up a candle as they went over. They sat down and put the two candles in between them. The candles illuminated their faces so the boys could see the expressions on them.  
  
"So Ginny, what do you want to talk about?" Georgia asked.  
  
"It's Ron. I think he likes Hermione but won't say anything."  
  
"Yes, our dear brother Ron has found a girl. Is this really why you wanted to talk to me? Does this happen to do with a certain boy staying here? That question was too broad, as there are three. Does this have to do with Harry?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny said sheepishly. In the candlelight the boys could see Ginny smiling and not making eye contact with Georgia, who was laughing at Ginny's reaction. Then her reaction became quite serious as Ginny started to cry. Georgia put a comforting arm around her younger sister. Ginny grabbed hold of her sister and began to sob onto her shoulder.  
  
"I know, I know," Georgia repeated to her sister. She held her sister out in front of her. "If he can't love you or even look twice at you, then he's not a man. If he can't do that, then he isn't worth your time. He must be blind, Ginny. Trust me."  
  
"What about you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Don't you think you deserve someone?"  
  
"I have some best friends. I'm more one of the guys."  
  
"WHAT? NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Ginny yelled loud enough for the guys to hear. Georgia put her hand over Ginny's mouth. The guys turned and saw what Georgia had done. Someone behind the girls cleared their throat. The girls froze in horror; slowly they turned to see Hermione, Ron and Harry standing there.  
  
"Hi there," Georgia got out. Harry turned to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you alone?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Ginny said. Georgia winked at Ginny so only she could see it. Ron walked over to the boys as Harry and Ginny went to another part of the backyard, a darker part. Hermione sat down next to Georgia.  
  
"What's on your mind Hermione?" Georgia asked the soon-to-be fifth year.  
  
"Boys," she replied.  
  
"Seems to be a popular topic today. What about them?"  
  
"Your brother, Ron, is so stupid."  
  
"That is nothing someone needs to be reminded of, it is purely obvious. You see, Hermione, we are having a similar problem with Harry. But, if I am not mistaken, he is solving that by himself. My brother is going to need some help. If my brothers and my friends are smart, then they are talking about this problem right now."  
  
"Are they smart?"  
  
"I have no doubts."  
  
"Do you think it'll happen?"  
  
"He'll come around, don't worry. But be patient, it may take a while."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Why does everyone want to know about me?"  
  
"You're a friend, of course we want to know."  
  
"Well, nothing is going to happen with anyone because I'm just one of the guys. They don't see me as a girl. I'm another guy to hang out with."  
  
"I know there's going to be a Yule Ball this year, again. I say you get all dressed up, get all pretty and show them you are a girl."  
  
"I'll think about it. What are Harry and Ginny doing?" Georgia looked over to where they had gone off to. She could tell two people were there but couldn't see what they were doing. All of a sudden Ginny's voice could be heard.  
  
"Really?" she yelled happily. Georgia grinned.  
  
"Yes!" she said. "About time!" That was directed toward the two teenagers. Georgia and Hermione heard laughter coming from the boys. Georgia grinned again then faced Hermione.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll go back over to the boys and send Ron over so you two can talk."  
  
"Take a candle." Georgia stood up with her blanket and took a candle. The candle lit up her face and the boys could see who was coming over. Before she could open her mouth Ron stood up and walked over to where Hermione was sitting, taking a candle.  
  
"How do you do it?" Charlie asked Georgia as she lay down in her old spot (the middle).  
  
"I don't know, it's what I do," Georgia replied.  
  
"Georgia, there's this girl at work and well," Bill started.  
  
"I only help the younger ones. Sorry Bill," Georgia responded. That received laughter from everyone there. Georgia gasped as Ron blew out the two candles by him and Hermione.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Ron!" Fred yelled in the direction of his younger brother. Georgia just smiled and nodded her head as the boys started laughing again.  
  
"I swear, you guys are smashed," she said.  
  
"So what if we are?" Fred asked. Georgia shook her head again. "We're not though. Uh-oh," Fred said as he felt a fat raindrop fall on his head. All six looked up as it started to pour once more. They grabbed their pillows, blankets, extinguished candles, the jars of fireflies and ran inside. A very soaked Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry soon joined them. As Fred and Georgia got more blankets and Bill and Charlie re-lit the candles, everyone regrouped in the family room. The rain and wind could be heard pounding on the windows and the roof. Lightening lit up the sky and thunder added to the noise.  
  
"Sounds like there's a big storm going on," Charlie observed.  
  
"What was your first clue Sherlock?" Fred asked. He and Georgia were back. Everyone found spots in the family room and Bill lit a fire. They talked and laughed for a few more hours before finally drifting off to sleep.  
  
The next day Oliver and Roger went home. Bill, Charlie, Fred and Georgia spent the day together as it was the last day of the holidays. They didn't do much, except lounge around during the day's storm. When the first of September rolled around Bill, Charlie and Percy went to King's Cross, with the kids. Mr. Weasley had to work and Mrs. Weasley was trying to repair the damage the house suffered because of the two storms.  
  
Fred and Georgia met Roger at the station and crossed the barrier with him. The rest followed in small groups. Charlie and Bill gave Georgia huge hugs when they said good-bye.  
  
"Take care of yourself. Don't worry too much about what happened over the past few days. Just have a lot of fun. This is your last year; don't blow it on studying too much. And I know what classes you are taking. Oh, and don't get Fred into too much trouble," Bill advised.  
  
"I won't," Georgia said. Bill left to talk to Fred and Georgia looked to Charlie.  
  
"Repeat everything Bill said. Okay, you know you're my favorite sibling, just don't let anyone else hear that, they'll try to kill me. Anyway, find time for yourself. I heard Hermione and Ginny talking about you and you should do that for the ball. Knock 'em dead sweetie," Charlie said as he pulled Georgia into one more hug. "Have a great time and I hope you and Fred ace the NEWTS just to make Mum shut up about you two."  
  
"We will, don't worry."  
  
"I don't. Bye."  
  
"Bye. Come on Fred! Let's go!" Georgia yelled to her brother. "Bye Charlie. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Georgia ran over to Fred and together they boarded the train to their last year at Hogwarts. The train began to pull out of the station and Fred and Georgia waved to Bill, Charlie and (but not really) Percy.  
  
"They are going to have an interesting year. But what will come will come and we're going to have to face it when it does," Charlie said to Bill.  
  
"There is no doubt about that. I just hope they are safe in the end."  
  
"Me too, Bill. Me too."  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is mine. This will be the only disclaimer; it's such a pain to put it in again and again.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Basically I thought the idea of Fred and George being fraternal twins (Fred and Georgia) would be interesting. I hope you did/do too. So please review. Yes, there will be more chapters. I doubt if they are going to be as long as this one though. If they are then there might be long gaps between postings (sorry). So, yeah, review, check out some of my other stories and have fun. Until next time, Jenn. 


	2. New Teachers, Old Lessons

"They are going to have an interesting year. But what will come will come and we're going to have to face it when it does," Charlie said to Bill.  
  
"There is no doubt about that. I just hope they are safe in the end."  
  
"Me too, Bill. Me too."  
  
"Alright," Fred started. "Let's find Lee and start planning our upcoming year!" Georgia didn't respond. Fred saw this and put a comforting arm around her. "I know. I'll miss them too. We can see Bill and Charlie during the holidays."  
  
"That's not it Fred. Remember what Percy said? About if we'll have jobs after school? I mean, what are we good at? All we're good at is making pranks and cracking jokes. What kind of a life would that bring us?" Georgia asked. Fred was starting to get worried; he pulled her into an empty compartment and sat down across from her.  
  
"It would bring us an amusing and a fun life. Look at Percy, does he look like he's having a good time?"  
  
"Fred, he never has a good time."  
  
"Exactly my point. Look I've been thinking about it too and I think that we know enough magic to possibly become Aurors. Merlin knows that a lot of people will be needed and now that Voldemort's back Dumbledore is going to need everyone he can get."  
  
"You really think that we can become Aurors? I mean, Fred, it's us."  
  
"Here's the thing: we need to concentrate on the Quidditch season this year. I know that none of us is Captain yet, but one of us will be. Angelina, Katie and Alicia don't want the job and I don't think Harry does either. The new Keeper can't be because they're new, so that leaves it to one of us. Who knows, maybe we'll be co-captains. We need to set up a meeting with the existing players and discuss a tryout date and method. I'm thinking that we'll scrimmage all day; we're all in great shape so that could be easy. Whoever can stand it with us can be the new keeper."  
  
"And if there's more than one?"  
  
"We have Ange, Alicia and Kat shoot goals at them and whoever saves the most is the keeper."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. The other teams this year should still be pretty good, although I don't know about Hufflepuff without Diggory. They could still be a threat though. Ravenclaw is always good. I was talking to Roger and he seems pretty confident with his team. No one graduated and there aren't any injuries that I know of, so they're definitely a threat. Now Slytherin, well, Flint finally left so he's out of the picture, which means that there should be less cheating, unless Malfoy becomes Captain. If he does, it's all out war with them, again. We just need to keep strong and in shape. Hopefully there won't be any injuries to speak of this year and we should have the cup in reach again."  
  
"There you are!" Lee Jordan exclaimed as he entered the compartment occupied by the twins. "Conspiring already? And without me?" Georgia and Fred laughed as Lee sat down next to Fred and looked very put out.  
  
"No Lee. We were talking about the Quidditch season this year," Georgia said. "We wouldn't conspire without you. It wouldn't be right."  
  
"I know. So let the prank planning begin!" Lee shouted. The twins laughed and began to talk, with Lee, about upcoming pranks.  
  
Hours after planning a thought crossed over Georgia's mind.  
  
"Fred, Lee, who do you reckon will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. My guess is a witch. We seem to have bad luck with wizards," Fred said. Lee agreed. The three could hear soft bangs outside of their compartment and angry voices. They looked quizzically at each other and opened the door to the compartment. The sight they saw made Georgia laugh out loud. Crabbe and Goyle were looking at a peculiar sight: a pure white ferret was squeaking and running around on the ground looking up, terrified, at a thirty year old witch. The witch turned to Georgia as she laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed that," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Georgia apologized questionably.  
  
"No. Don't be sorry," the witch said. Georgia was a little apprehensive as were Fred and Lee.  
  
"Are you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Fred asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes I am Mr. Weasley," she answered. Fred looked at Georgia.  
  
"How did you know?" Fred asked.  
  
"One can always spot a Weasley. They have brilliant red hair, adorable freckles and an amazing sense of humor. All except for that one, Percy, I think. He doesn't seem to have inherited the sense of humor part," the new teacher explained. "You must be Fredrick." Fred nodded and the witch looked at Georgia. "And you must be Georgina."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"I've heard wonderful things about you two."  
  
"From whom?" Fred asked, in shock.  
  
"From your brothers Charlie and Bill, from friends of your family, from teachers and from people who just happen to bump into you." Fred and Georgia continued to look confused, as did Lee.  
  
"I don't get it, why would people who just happen to bump into us praise us for things?" Fred asked.  
  
"That is a very good question. Another good question is why am I still keeping Mr. Malfoy here as a ferret?"  
  
"To teach a lesson? But what does that have to do with anything?" Georgia asked.  
  
"Everything. Please let me use your compartment. We shall talk in there." The professor turned Malfoy back into himself and went into Georgia, Fred and Lee's compartment. The students sat across from the teacher.  
  
"I have a question. Why us? Why did you hear all these things about us?" Georgia asked.  
  
"You know Harry Potter, I assume. His father, mother and their best friends were my best friends at Hogwarts. We knew your mother and father. They were a couple of years ahead of us and we became friends with them. I decided to check up on them and see what they had been up to since they left Hogwarts and your names always came up. Whether it was about the outrageous pranks or the advanced classes that Molly seemed to keep forgetting about. All of it was good, except for being a little rambunctious but that isn't always bad."  
  
"Professor, we never caught your name," Lee said.  
  
"I never threw it. My name is Professor Figg," the teacher said.  
  
"Arabella Figg? I heard Mum talking about you one time," Fred said. "She even told us about some of the pranks you and your friends pulled. They were great!"  
  
Fred seemed very interested in the details of the pranks but Georgia wanted to know something else. What would teaching a lesson have to do with anything, if everything? She let her mind wander as Professor Figg went over the details of the Marauders' most famous pranks. Who would be taught the lesson? Who would teach it? Why would they teach/learn it? When? How? Where? Georgia! Why were her parents involved? Georgia!! Why were she and Fred involved? GEORGIA!! Fred's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What?" she asked. Her brother, Lee and Figg were looking at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking," she replied. "Professor, what does teaching a lesson have to do with anything?" The professor smiled.  
  
"Georgia, my dear, it has to do with everything. We are constantly learning new things and someone has to be there to teach them. But with the new lessons, the old ones must be re-taught. You and your brother Fred are here to teach everyone the oldest lesson in existence. The one of love and compassion toward others."  
  
"But why us? Why me and Fred?"  
  
"Because the ones who teach the lesson often need to be taught something else. There is something you and Fred also need to be taught. You will know what it is when you finally understand it. You will know the lesson you are teaching when the person you taught finally understands it as well."  
  
"I still don't understand why it's us."  
  
"In order for you to continue living you must learn this lesson. And both of you need to understand it fully. It's not a simple lesson; it's very complex and will take a long time to fully comprehend. You have all of this year to complete the lesson. But I must leave now, we are arriving at the platform." With that Professor Figg left the stunned teenagers. Simultaneously the three students turned their heads toward one another. Without a word to each other they got up to exit the train.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update. I had a severe case of writer's block and am struggling through it. Hopefully I can have another chapter up next week. I'm looking for my muse, it got lost. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows for smores. Until next time ~ Jenn 


End file.
